


kiss me hard before you go

by reachedthebitterend



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 04:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20203645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reachedthebitterend/pseuds/reachedthebitterend
Summary: three kisses: one at night, one in the middle of the day, and one before the sun rises





	kiss me hard before you go

**Author's Note:**

> written 07/30/19

i.

Maria walks into her room her robe wrapped around her, and stops right at the doorway.

Isobel is standing right in front of the open window, illuminated by the moonlight, swaying gently in place, back in the silky red dress she’d worn on their date, as soft music drifts in from the fair several blocks away. Her hair is still pulled up into a messy bun at the top of her head, and Maria’s hands itch with the desire to put her hands against the soft warm silky skin of Isobel’s back on full display.

She’s holding one of her heels in her hands, the other one probably somewhere out in the living room, and she sways her hips humming low in her throat.

Maria leans back against the door jamb and just watches her until Isobel’s movements get more smooth and seductive, meaning she knows she’s being watched.

She pushes away from the door and goes to her, sliding her hands around Isobel’s waist and moving in close, pressing a kiss to her shoulder.

Isobel sighs, leaning back against her, and resting one of her hands on top of Maria’s on her waist, slotting their fingers together.

Isobel keeps moving to the music, and Maria follows her movements, smiling when Isobel drops her shoe back to the floor and lifts her hand in the air.

Maria moves the hand that’s not tangled in Isobel’s hand at her waist and slides it up her other arm, dragging her nails lightly against Isobel’s wrist.

Isobel leans even further back against her, and Maria presses another kiss on her shoulder, cupping Isobel’s hand, and bringing to her face. She presses a kiss against her palm, and Isobel leans her head back on Maria’s shoulder, and turns her face towards her.

Maria kisses her hand again and whispers, “Stay.”

Isobel hums low in her throat, “Maybe.”

Maria looks at her, and Isobel is really close and her eyes are all that Maria can see, bright and shining playfully.

She kisses her, and Isobel makes a soft sound against her mouth, kissing her back, fingers tightening around Maria’s fingers as she turns slightly in her hold, to kiss her harder.

Maria keeps the kiss slow and teasing, pulling away when Isobel tries to deepen it and smiles as she makes a small noise in protest.

“Stay,” Maria whispers again, lips so close she’s just barely brushing Isobel’s mouth.

“Yes,” Isobel answers, and turns in Maria’s hold, letting go of her hands to cup Maria’s face and drag her into a deep kiss.

Maria slides her hands up Isobel’s back pulls her in closer, and takes control of the kiss, biting against Isobel’s lips and licking into her mouth, sliding their tongues together. 

Isobel makes a noise low in her throat and presses in even closer, wrapping her arms around Maria’s shoulders and urging her closer.

And Maria does, moving closer and pushing until Isobel drops back against the windowsill of the open window, looking up at Maria with a dazed expression, eyes wide and staring at Maria like she’s the only thing that matters.

Maria licks her bottom lip as Isobel slides her hands down and tugs against the band keeping her robe close.

Maria smiles and raises an eyebrow and Isobel tugs even harder until the knot comes undone.

Maria shrugs the robe the rest of the way off and lets it fall to the floor.

Isobel’s breathing hitches, and her hands are shaking slightly when she puts them on Maria’s waist, sliding them down to her hips and pulling her in close.

Maria lets her, reaching up to cup Isobel’s face in her hands, and tugging her in for a quick kiss.

She looks down at her, and Isobel looks up at her, eyes wide and dark, lips parted.

Maria leans down and kisses her again, deeper and longer, until Isobel’s hands are restless against her skin, and she’s pulled her in between her legs, thighs hot on either side of Maria’s knees.

Maria pulls away slowly, and Isobel’s eyes are closed, lips parted and wet as she inhales deeply.

Maria slides her hands down to her neck, rubbing her fingers against her collarbones, and Isobel’s eyes flicker open and she stares at Maria.

Maria smirks lightly and drops to her knees.

ii.

Maria is waiting for Liz to finish getting dressed when Isobel drops sideways into her lap, wrapping one arm around Maria’s shoulders and kissing her hard.

Maria makes a surprised noise against her mouth, but Isobel bites against her lips until Maria is kissing her back automatically, wrapping one arm around Isobel’s waist and pulling her in closer, and cupping her face with the other, fingers rubbing against the back of her ear and to the back of her neck.

Isobel moans against her mouth and tightens her arm around Maria’s neck, kissing her deeper and wetter and entirely inappropriate for the lunch hour crowd at the Crashdown.

Maria would say something but then Isobel drops her hand right to Maria’s side, the spot high up on her ribs, right beneath her right breast, where Isobel had marked her two nights ago, a shining shimmering handprint that had appeared last night.

Maria groans low in her throat, and Isobel’s hand slides beneath her jacket, fingers pulling at her shirt until it’s high enough that she can slip her hand beneath. Her fingertips brush against the edge of the mark, and the connection between them is blown wide open.

Isobel makes a desperate sound at the back of her throat and pushes in closer kissing her harder.

Maria’s hand slides into Isobel’s hair, and she wraps the strands around her fingers and tugs hard. Isobel’s mouth breaks away from hers and she whines low in her throat as Maria tugs her head back even further and drops her face into the crook of Isobel’s neck, opening her mouth against the hot skin and biting hard, before she sucks.

Isobel jumps in her hold, and moans, and Maria presses her tongue against her skin and sucks harder, determined to leave her own mark.

Isobel cups the back of her head, fingers getting lost in the curls as she urges Maria to keep kissing down her neck, and Maria is filled with the urge to push Isobel back against the table burying her face between her legs.

The Crashdown has no policy against eating out, but Maria thinks that what she has in mind might be a little too extreme for lunch time, at least in public.

Maria starts caring less and less as Isobel moves closer and starts whining low in her throat.

“Maria!” Liz’s voice finally penetrates through her Isobel haze and she pulls her mouth away from Isobel’s neck, much to her displeasure and looks at Liz who looks like she’s been trying to get her attention for a while.

“When you said we were gonna hang out, you explicitly said no significant others,” Liz reminds her, as she gives a pointed look at the fact that Isobel still has her hand underneath Maria’s shirt and that Maria’s fingers are still tangled in Isobel’s hair.

“We can always make this a double date-” Liz starts tugging her phone out of her back pocket.

“No,” Isobel says immediately, interrupting Liz’s suggestion and slides off Maria’s lap as smoothly as she slid in it.

She gives Liz a look, and then leans down again, fingers beneath Maria’s chin as she tips her head back and gives her a quick hard kiss. “I’ll see you later.”

Maria licks her lips. “Try not to miss me too much.”

Isobel grins wickedly at her and leans in even closer to whisper. “I’ll be thinking about you the whole time I’m playing with the new vibrator.”

Maria makes a low sound, and digs her fingers into Isobel’s hair to tug her back in for a longer, deeper kiss.

Until Isobel pulls away from her a satisfied smile on her face.

She bites down on her lip and then winks at Liz as she turns and leaves.

Maria watches her, until she gets into her car.

iii.

The sun has barely risen and Maria is just finishing counting the money, when Isobel walks in from the door that leads to the storage room and the stairs that lead up to her apartment.

She’s wrapped up in the sheet from Maria’s bed, the soft blue matching the necklace she’s wearing and probably the reason why she didn’t pull on Maria’s robe.

“I’m almost done here,” she tells her, and Isobel just shrugs, the sheet falling off her shoulder with the movement, and she leans against the bar, and just watches her.

Surprisingly, Isobel lets her finish, and doesn’t try to touch her or kiss her as Maria walks pass her to get to the safe. She just watches her, gaze hot and heavy on Maria in a way that makes her want to stop what she’s doing and kiss her until Isobel is a gasping needy mess against her bar.

Maria closes the register and Isobel jumps up to sit on the bar, the sheet falling from her other shoulder.

Maria turns to her, and Isobel smiles. “I had a dream,” she says, and the words send a pulse of heat going down the back of Maria’s neck. “Where you pushed me down on top of your bar, right here.”

She moves back a little and the sheets slides down to her waist, and Maria’s breath hitches.

“And rode me until you came twice before you put my legs over your shoulder and ate me out until I came, which didn’t take that long at all.”

She slides her hands down to her thighs and tugs at the sheets until Maria can see the imprint of the strap on that she’s wearing.

“And then-”

Maria moves, snagging her fingers in Isobel’s hair and tugging her down for a hard kiss.

Isobel’s fingers tangle against the loops of Maria’s jeans and she tugs her in close and slows the kiss down, licking into Maria’s mouth and kissing her deep and thoroughly and so sweet that Maria’s knees are trembling when she finally lets her go.

Maria nudges her nose to Isobel, and Isobel smiles sweetly at her.

Maria smiles back, and leans in again, and kisses her, parting their lips together and pressing her tongue to Isobel’s.

Isobel pushes in closer, hitching her knees on either side of Maria’s hips and wrapping her fingers in the collar of Maria’s jacket, keeping her close.

Maria pulls back, and Isobel makes a low whining noise in the back of her throat nudging their noses and trying to get closer.

Maria gives her a quick kiss and pulls back fast, and then lets Isobel drag her in for another kiss.

“I think,” she says right against Isobel’s mouth voice breathless, hands trembling with anticipation. “That we can make all of your dreams come true.”


End file.
